


Art for Save Paradise by shadowolfhunter

by Galadriel34



Series: 1 million words 100 in 100 Challenge [122]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Justified, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Illustrations, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadowolfhunter asked me to make an illustrations for her Justified/Hawaii Five-0/Stargate Atlantis story.<br/>This is the first one :) I hope you'll like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Save Paradise by shadowolfhunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148885) by [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter). 



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Art%20for%20Save%20Paradise/timraylancopy.jpg.html)

click for full size as always :)


End file.
